


Coffee Shop One Shot

by CarryOnPhan



Series: Phan Oneshots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, a shit ton of fluff, amazing phil - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnPhan/pseuds/CarryOnPhan
Summary: prompt - punk!phil and pastel!dan meet in a coffee shop after one spills coffee on the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just another short phan one shot, I hope you enjoy!!

Dan prided himself in his job at the coffee shop, being able to confidently and successfully serve and satisfy nearly every customer who entered the shabby chic themed cafe and causing the little bell to ring. It made him feel independent, something he cherished. So, when the owner of the coffee shop told him that he was employing another member of staff to help him, Dan was not happy. The owner reminded Dan plenty of times that it was in fact nothing to do with him but that the business was growing, customer numbers were doubling and there was more to do and that no human could do all that on their own. Dan knew he was right but it took away the pride he had, it made him feel dependant again.  

Dan was right in the middle of serving a regular customer, Mark, a father of two who always popped in for his large black coffee and a chat in the mornings, when the new employee turned up. "Hi, I'm Phil" a tattoo covered man stuttered to Dan.  
"I'm Dan, how can I help?" Dan asked "I'm here to start my new job" the guy said with a smile growing on his pierced face.  
"Oh right, of course" Dan replied, his usual upbeat tone of voice fading as he adjusted his flower crown.  
"Something wrong" Phil asked obviously catching on to the change of tone, "nothing, nothing just follow me, this way."  
Phil wasn't exactly what Dan had expected he was assuming the new person would be a student in need of some cash not some 20 year old punk. Dan led Phil into the back room where, Roland, the owner was waiting to greet him. Phil was kitted up with and apron and name badge and he was ready to go. Dan put Phil in charge of helping him make the drinks and taking them to there tables as apparently he had been a barista in Starbucks before and actually knew what he was doing. Unlike Dan, who had struggled his way through the first few months battling with the coffee machine on a daily basis. Only more of a reason for Dan to dislike the the new boy. 

Neither of the workers spoke except when Dan murmured orders to Phil and when the older guy tried to strike up a conversation with Dan, Dan of course shooting down every attempt with single word answers, it was like speaking to a child when they learn a new word and won't say anything else, for Phil.  This carried on for a good few hours until Phil, who turned out to be quite clumsy, spilt a freshly Made cup of coffee on Dan as he picked the tray up to carry to a customer. "Ahhh fuck" Dan swore under his breath butting his lip as the scolding liquid spread across his skin.  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, let me help you" Phil panicked as he moved the cup out the way quickly and pulling Dan's arm towards the sink.  
"No, it's fine we have orders to do" Dan relied angrily removing his arm from Phil's grip so he could get back to work.  
"Dan you've burnt yourself you need to run it under cold water" Phil said taking back control of Dan's already reddening arm and carefully playing it under the tap. 

Dan couldn't be bothered to fight against Phil, so he let him put his arm under the water.  "I'm really sorry" Phil repeated for what must be the 100th time.  
"Yes, you seem to have told me that a lot" Dan replied, still in a grump.  
After a tension filled ten minutes Phil stopped the water and wrapped the burn in cling film to keep it clean, before placing a small kiss in it. Dan blushed and ripped his arm away, still blushing a crimson red, "what do you think you're doing?" Dan said rather shocked.  
"Why do you hate me?" Phil asked innocently.  
"Well I think spilling boiling hot water over my arm is a fairly sufficient reason" Dan said angered by phil's question.  
"Yeah, but it's not that, is it?" Phil inquired inquisitively.  
"It's not anything to do with you, I just don't need someone to help me. I'm perfectly fine by myself" Dan admitted to Phil.  
"I kind of think you do need my help, we only just kept up with the orders together" he said, his words angering Dan severely.  
"I. Do. Not. Need. Your. Help." Dan said angrily under my breath and gritting his teeth so as to not cause room much of a scene, luckily the shop was fairly empty at this point.  
"I have been dependant on other peoples help my entire life until I got this job, this job allowed me to feel independent, like an adult should. Instead of held back like the runt of a pack, like a snail in a group of greyhounds. This job allowed me to escape the dyslexia that controls my life, the dyslexia that made me feel like the idiot of the school and the child in the work place when I struggled to even read emails. This job allowed me to prove that I am capable to do something on my own, to show the teachers and students at school and my manager at my old job that I am capable of being successful that I won't forever be that kid who's biggest fear was reading out loud. This job is the only thing makes me feel proud of myself, because as soon as I go home I'm faced with spending minuets reading a simple text whilst my house mates laugh and joke, and as soon as I return to my family am the only one whose not an A* student with a degree. This job lets me feel satisfied with myself" the words leaving his mouth like they had been locked in there for years, and they probably had.  
"I'm so sorry" Phil said speechless. 

"I think I should go" Phil said removing his apron.  
"No, it's unfair of me to put this all on you. You're just here for a job, none of this is to do with you." Dan sighed, the guilt setting in on him.  
"For the record, I think you're freaking clever" Phil added causing Dan to launch himself into Phil's tattoo covered arms and hug him tightly.  
"You're the only person to ever say that to me" Dan responded a tear rolling down his cheek, "thank you."  
Dan let go of Phil and Phil wiped Dan's tear. Dan moved his line of sight to Phil's beautiful eyes, before leaning in and kissing his soft lips. Phil kissed back gently. "I don't think I hate you any more" Dan whispered once they stopped kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I hope you liked this short bit of fluff. If you have any prompts you can send them to my tumblr http://innuendo-phan.tumblr.com or if you want just come and say hi :)


End file.
